Looking Back
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: What Kikyo thinks when she see's Kagome and Inuyasha together. Not the other way around. ONESHOT


Hello everyone. My name is Moomoogirl1. Maybe you've heard of me maybe you haven't but who cares. This is my tenth story. Wow. I should give myself a pat on the back. (Gives herself one.) Anyways, let's get on with the story.

I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

She despised her. How she loathed everything about her. Her smile. Her wonderful and merry personality. The fact that she even looked like her. She hated it.

She looked through the bushes and trees. She wasn't one to watch from afar but when she was passing by and saw them she couldn't help but look from a distance.

There she was. She was laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world. And then there was him. The one she loved looking loving down at the one she loathed.

He was suppose to looking at her. He was suppose to love her. He was supposed to die with her.

But he didn't. Instead he went to the girl.

The two of them were eating now. She was eating was eating an apple while he was stuffing his face with ramen. The girl made an annoyed face as if she didn't approve. She then said something but he snorted at her remark.

The woman sighed. That was so like him. He never admitted his feelings anyone even the girl she hated. But she knew he would. The way he protected her. The way he looked at her. She just knew.

He had done the same thing to her.

She turned around and moved deeper into the woods. He was so occupied with the girl that he didn't smell her scent of clay and soil. That's how much he cared for her now.

She went into the shadows never looking back.

Two years later 

She walked softly among the trees. She was actually going back. For months her senses told her to go and she didn't listen but now she decided to give in. She was going back to where they parted.

She looked up at it, the big sacred tree. She put her hand on the spot she had pinned him. She ran her hand on it over and over again. "It has been a while." She thought to herself.

What would it have been like if she didn't pin him on the tree? If she had never meet that injured bandit? Would she have been happier? Would she have been with him?

She sighed. Why bother even think about it. That was long ago.

She then heard a rustle in the bushes. She quickly took her hand from the tree. She then took out her bow and arrow. "Show yourself!" she yelled out.

There was more rustling in the grass. A foot stepped out and it belonged to the last person she'd thought she'd meet.

It was him. He was still wearing his robe of the fire rat. (Of course.) His dog-ears twitched and his golden eyes widened.

"Kikyo. Is that really you?" he asked astonished. Kikyo clutched tighter to arrow. "It's been a while Inuyasha." She said her eyes cold and hard. She couldn't trust him. It was two years since they'd last meet. How much had he changed?

He didn't do anything. He just stood there trying to believe his eyes. She did the same. There was a moment of silence.

"Where have you been?" he asked suddenly breaking it. Kikyo put her bow and arrow away. He wasn't going to do anything. "I've been going from village to village." She answered. "There are many sick people out there I can heal. It's not really much."

There was another moment of silence. She thought she'd never see him again. Why was he so quiet?

"Kikyo, you've been gone for so long." Inuyasha began again. "I thought…I thought something had happened to you." Kikyo frowned at this remark.

"Did you?" she said in a cold voice. "Why should you? You've got your own life, so don't even bother."

"Kikyo calm down." He said. His voice got sterner. Kikyo eye's hardened even more. "Don't tell me to calm down Inuyasha! You're busy with your own life, why should you be worrying about mine? Why should you even care what happens to me?"

Kikyo saw his face soften and looked into his eyes. They looked hurt.

"Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care for you."

Kikyo's body froze. He still cared for her? After all the things she'd done? She looked up at the sky. "You care for me but you still love the girl Kagome?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head and lowered his eyes. "Yes. I love Kagome." He answered. Kikyo made a face. If she hadn't pinned him to the tree he would have loved her. He would have been with her. The name Kagome would have meant nothing to them.

There was then anther rustle in the bushes. Kikyo looked in the direction it was coming from and out came a little girl. She was about two years of age and quickly ran to Inuyasha's side.

She seemed fully human at first. She had human ears, no fangs, no claws and had blonde hair. But when Kikyo looked closer she noticed her hair wasn't really blonde but more of a silver color. And her eyes were a wonderful shade of gold. Just like his.

"Kikyo, this is my daughter, Chihiro." Inuyasha said in a solemn tone. "You settled down with the girl?" Kikyo asked looking at the girl staring back at her. "Yeah, Kagome's my mate now." Inuyasha informed.

There probably would have been anther moment of silence if the little girl hadn't walked up to Kikyo. She took another good look at her. She then smiled.

"You look just like my mommy. Are you related to her?" The little girl said rather shyly. "Do you know my daddy?"

Kikyo just stared at the girl. She obviously got more of Kagome's traits than Inuyasha's. Kikyo had no idea what to do. What are you suppose to say to your ex lover's child.

So she did what she normally did with children. She bent down and took the little girls hand. "Why yes I do know your father." She said. "And your mother and I are related in a way."

"Ohh." The little girl said fascinated. Kikyo noticed Inuyasha had joined them. "Chihiro, this is Kikyo." He said smiling a bit. Chihiro's smile became even brighter. "Nice to meet you Kikyo."

Kikyo let go of the child's hand and got up. "Inuyasha I must go now." She said. Inuyasha nodded. "I understand. Be careful."

Kikyo smiled. "I can take care of myself. And…I wish you happiness with Kagome and Chihiro." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Bye Kikyo!" Chihiro called behind her. Kikyo didn't really plan it but it just happened automatically.

This time she turned around and looked back.

Well I'm done with that. I'm not really sure why I wrote this. Just popped into my head. I hate Kikyo yet I find myself feeling sorry for her. Anyways I'm making Kikyo do the one thing she would never want to do in this story. I'm making her admit that Inuyasha and Kagome belong together and that she's a thing of the past! MWA HA HA! Eh…sorry. Couldn't help myself. Anyways go on a review people. I don't care what you say just review. But don't say anything about Chihiro. I created her meaning I love the little thing so don't!


End file.
